Who Needs Medication When you Have Sex?
by DevilynSide
Summary: The answer Jane does! Jane get's kind sick Maura takes care of her. Kinda fluffy there is a rated M scene it's one of the only few I've written so sorry if that sucks, but yeah. Enjoy my one shot.


Okay so here's a little happy one shot partially based on my day of misery today, my hopes, dreams, and dependence on Tylenol 3's when a migraine cripples me. Special thanks to the nice girl that took my shift tonight at work too, that was nice of her dontcha think?

Anyways I own none of these characters well except for on but even then the name is actually someone else's.

"Jane, Jane?" Maura called from the bathroom, "Jane, come on baby it's time to get up come on" she said approaching the still sleeping detective and sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Jane" she said a little louder and shaking her.

"Maura stop yelling" Jane sleepily grumbled voice low and gravely "Not moving, close curtains, go way"

"Jane, sweetie what's wrong?" Maura whispered her hand instantly going to Jane's forehead to check for fever

"My head is throbbing it hurts to move, I can't think, and the light and the yelling" she whined but abruptly stopped "Oh shit" she says louder and pushing Maura out of the way and running to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Through the solid door Maura was able to hear Jane throwing up, she started twisting the doorknob once the retching ceased. "Maur, no don't come in" Jane barked over the flushing toilet.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth she re-entered the bedroom, "Jane what's wrong?"

"I have a migraine, you got any T3's?"

"No although there have been studies that indicate that orgasm's are the best way to alleviate the pain from a head ache or a migraine."

"Maura I just want to take a could T3's and go back to sleep"

"Okay" Maura said a little disappointedly "I'll call Sergeant Korsak and let him know that we won't be in today"

"What no Maur, some pain killers and sleep and I'll be fine, you go to work"

"Jane, no I can't leave you alone if you have a migraine strong enough to make you empty the contents of your stomach"

"Maura" Jane whined "you're making my head hurt even more" crawling back into bed with her back to Maura and throwing the blankets over her head and Maura sitting back on the edge

"What would you like me to tell your mother when I go into work then or perhaps when I see her downstairs, hmm? How would you like me to explain why you aren't at work and why you're in my bed recuperating rather than your own?"

"Tell her... fuck you Maur, you suck"

"come on baby, I'm taking you home and neither you nor I are going to work today" Maura paused looking down at herself "nor are we going for a run this morning, let me just change and we'll go okay" Maura said placing a kiss on Jane's head after pulling the blanket off.

While changing into Jeans and a stylish though casual shirt, she called Korsak to tell him that they wouldn't be in to work today as Jane was severely ill with a migraine and given the strength of it she shouldn't be on her own. Korsak questioned why she was with Jane at 6 in the morning to which Maura just told a half truth that they were supposed to be going for an early morning run.

After that she pulled a very reluctant Jane out of bed who was understandably cranky. On their way down the stairs Jane picked up her sweater that had been discarded there the night before and put it on backwards. Once they were in Jane's car, Jane reached for her aviators that were in the sunglass clip on the driver's side visor, placing them on her face in an attempt to avoid the light of the early morning but still not satisfied with the amount of light reaching her eyes, she just put the hood of her backwards sweater over her face.

During the ride Maura had to make more than one impromptu side of the road stops for Jane to hurl. After arriving at the apartment Joe yipped to be taken out to which Jane grumbled and cursed about the noise. Maura pushed her towards her always blacked out room and tucked her into bed. Maura returned to the yipping dog "Joe please be quiet I'll take you out, but Jane's not feeling good so please be quiet" once the dog heard out though she was quiet and stood on hind legs offering her neck to Maura who had the leash in hand.

After their walk she was outside the door when Jane's landline went off she quickly made her way inside hell bent on not letting anything disturb her secret girlfriend

"Hello?" she asked upon retrieving the phone

"Jane?"

"No, this is Maura"

"Maura, goodness where's Jane why isn't she at work? Why aren't you at work?"

"Oh Jane's not feeling well Angela"

"She's not what's wrong with her I'll be right over"

"NO!" Maura practically screamed "She's okay, or well she will be soon, it's just a very severe migraine, when she didn't wake up for our run this morning I was a little worried so I woke her up where up doing so she threw up, so with that and her other symptoms I didn't feel comfortable leaving her on her own."

"Oh okay, well you will call if you guys need anything? And Maura you're such a dear taking care of Jane"

"Yes Angela I will call if we need anything, and I don't mind taking care of her, she deserves to be taken care of sometimes too" Maura said losing herself a little at the end

"Oh and dear, next time you plan on having a very late night guest such as you did last night, perhaps you could close your bedroom window, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself multiple times, but it makes it harder to sleep," Angela said pausing for a second before going on a little panicked "Not that I'm complaining and I'm thankful that you're letting me stay there" she went on but was cut off by Maura

"Oh goodness, I'm sorry Angela it just all happened so fast I didn't realize that the windows were open, I feel incredibly embarrassed."

"Don't be you're a healthy young woman, and if you enjoyed yourself that much that the whole neighbourhood could hear you thanking Jesus, then I say good for you, but close the windows" Angela said with a slight chuckle

Then there was a slightly awkward pause as Maura didn't know what to say, and was somewhat happy when Angela went on

"I just wish Janie would meet someone would make her toes curl like that, maybe she wouldn't be so grouchy" After hearing that Maura's happiness for Angela to continue ended and again she wasn't sure what to say because she didn't want to be the one exposing the relationship that her and Jane had recently begun and decided to keep to themselves for a while. So she floundered as she began to speak

"Well umm, so, yes I will call, if we umm need, uh, anything. And again I'm sorry about last night, I have to go bye" and promptly hung up without waiting for a response. Knowing that when she saw Angela she would have some explaining to do about that.

Maura got herself a bowl of her cereal that she recently started leaving at Jane's place due to their increased sleepovers, and ate deciding to let her detective sleep a little more before disturbing her. She was sitting on Jane's couch feet resting ankles crossed on the coffee table, with Joe in her lap reading a medical journal she left there a few days prior. The living room had all the window's shades and curtains closed so she was sitting with a lamp on beside her, when Jane came shuffling out of the bedroom still wrapped in a blanket, with her eyes half closed. She spied Maura on the couch and very ungraciously pushed Joe out of her spot and plopped down placing her head in Maura's lap where Joe had been resting. The hand that was once petting Joe began to brush through Jane's long dark curls with her fingers.

"Maur, make it stop" Jane whined, she was so vulnerable right now and Maura could see that in her half lidded eyes. Maura had a few times in her life experienced a crippling migraine like this and knew Jane's pain.

"Shh, let's get you some food and back to bed okay baby?"

"Mmhmm" Jane replied and moved herself into a sitting position until Maura got up to get her something to eat. In a matter of a few minutes Maura had made silent work of making Jane a peanut butter and fluff sandwich sans crust, would be perfect as there really was no noise involved in eating it. Which Jane was thankful for as she slowly ate it and followed it by half a glass of milk and a bottle of water.

Jane's head was still throbbing and she really wanted some T3's knowing that that's been in the past the only thing to relieve some of the pain effectively.

Maura laid back in the bed on her pack and then motioned for Jane to come cuddle into her side like she's done many times. For the next few minutes all that was heard was an occasional whimper of pain from Jane and a soft "shh it'll be okay I'm here baby" from Maura. The two of them fell asleep; Maura had fallen asleep for about 10 minutes after Jane had dozed off. Figuring while Jane was asleep would be the best time to try an experiment, she extrapolated herself from Jane's hold and gently rolled Jane onto her back using the strength and technique used to move those who landed on her table.

After she had placed Jane in a position that would allow her access, Maura stripped down to her underwear, Jane's favorite secret of Victoria's, crawled back under the covers and straddled Jane's waist. Kissing her gently so as not to wake her, at least yet, she leaned down to her left ear and whispered "I love you baby let's hope this works" placing a soft kiss below her ear. Maura slowly made her way down placing soft kisses on Jane's body as she went.

Reaching her destination, without waking Jane was an extraordinary feat in itself as the generally light sleeper was seemingly dead to the world. Maura placed a soft kiss on the inside of Jane's thigh, before parting the detective's folds with her tongue. She then focused her tongue's efforts on Jane's clit, small circles around it, occasionally returning her tongue to her mouth to remoisten it, then taking Jane's clit into her mouth and sucking gently, this action caused Jane to wake up, looking under the covers and seeing her girlfriends wake up call, and attempts to rid her of pain made her forget about the pain she was feeling, and made her wet. "Maura, what are you doing?"

"Studies have shown that an orgasm can be a useful means of ending migraines and headaches." Said quickly before sucking on the middle finger of her right hand and started massaging Jane's opening while licking her clit and sucking it back into her house, happy that Jane's fold's were becoming wet from her ministrations

"Ah"

"Want me to stop?" she said after releasing her clit with a circular lick for good measure then sucking it back in

"Well, hmm" she paused a moment enjoying what Maura was doing, completely forgetting about the throbbing at the base of her skull and now focussing on the throbbing of need between her legs. "God no...Head don't...god...hurt...please...don't stop, feels so god...good"

"mmm you taste good" Maura moaned into Jane's center feeling the shiver that Jane had go through her from the vibrations, and when Jane was wet enough she gently and slowly slid her finger into Jane "Mmm and so tight baby" she said and slid her finger out and back in, in gentle thrusts, hitting Jane's G-spot every time, and soon adding a second finger, when Jane was getting close. With her free hand Maura, moved it up to Jane's breasts and started teasing and tugging a little on Jane's now hard nipples. The sensation of that in addition to Maura's moans and thrusts was enough to send her over the edge.

Maura helped Jane come down from her orgasm, and made her way back up Jane's body with gentle kisses on the way and once reaching Jane's mouth kissing her softly yet passionately, a kiss yielding nothing but the pure love she felt for her detective, which was returned in the same manner of Jane showing her love for her doctor through this action. When they parted Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder and positioning herself to lay more to one side of Jane rather than right on top of her.

"How are you feeling Jane?" Maura asked quietly

"Well my head stopped hurting while I was watching you go down on me and during my amazing orgasm, thank you by the way, but there's still a pulsating throb at the base of my skull, can I please go to a doctor and get a prescription for some T3's?"

"I am a Doctor Jane"

"Yeah but you're a dead people doctor, you can't write me prescription."

"I am a _DOCTOR_ Jane" she said a little irritated at Jane's comment "all those little letters after my name on my office door do mean something."

"I know you are a _doctor_ Maur, but medical examiner's can't write prescriptions, why would you need to all your patients are dead" Jane replied with some irritation.

"I will have you know that I have the same prescribing power as your general practitioner. In fact, _all_ of my patients are not dead, I've bandaged and stitched you up a few times I do recall, as well as many others like you who don't need the immediate care of an emergency room, I have probably stitched or at the very least had to bandage nearly every officer in the Boston Police department." Maura said with a bit of a huff while putting on her clothes, irritated that Jane seemed to be down playing her professional position. With the final zip of her jeans she continued "My pad is in my desk at work, as I've had to write prescriptions for our co-workers for minor injuries. I'll be back shortly" she said and left before Jane had a chance to say anything, so she just laid there dumbfounded until sleep claimed her again.

Maura drove Jane's green civic towards the precinct and during a glance up into her rear - view mirror noticed a police car behind her and then heard the siren and saw the lights start up. Immediately thinking that they must have received a call, she pulled over to get out of the way, but when the cop pulled over too she began to worry. She wasn't speeding, texting, using her phone or anything so she had no idea why she was being pulled over.

In her side mirror she saw the cop; it wasn't one she had met yet, as there was a fresh batch of rookies from the academy that had just started.

"License and registration please ma'am" leaning over she grabbed Jane's registration papers and handed them to the officer while she looked for license. After handing it to him he looked at both, and then looked disapprovingly down at Maura.

"Ma'am you are aware this isn't your car right?"

"Yes I am well aware of that Officer Gains"

"Whose car is it?"

"It belongs to my friend"

"Is she aware you are driving it?"

"Probably not, she's probably asleep"

"So you took it without permission?"

"Well not really"

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well my car was at home, and I was at her house, and she needed something, so I am on my way to get it"

"Ma'am, are you aware that you are currently admitting to stealing a car?"

"_Officer why is it that you have pulled me over in the first place? I was not speeding, I was not using a handheld device, I was not swerving, etcetera, now I demand to know the reason you are pulling me over_" Maura politely seethed.

"Ma'am, this car had multiple break lights burnt out I was giving you a warning to have them replaced before you cause an accident, but now that you are openly admitting to stealing a car I'm going to have to ask you to step out and place your hands on the hood please."

"Are you telling me that you've never borrowed a friend's car?"

"I have ma'am yes, but I ask them prior to doing so, please step out he said opening her door."

Maura not wanting to disobey and potentially wind up in trouble did as instructed, however on she was out with her hands in the hood she heard someone else "Whoa, Officer Gains, what seems to be the problem? This was just supposed to be a warning about their brake lights"

"This woman, is openly admitting to stealing this car"

Maura looked over with an irate level of anger in her eyes at this situation

"Officer Gains, this woman is not stealing this car"

"Yes she is she openly admitted it"

"Maura, did you steal Jane's car?"

"In a matter of speaking yes"

Frankie just stared at her for a moment before asking the proper questions he knew he had to ask Maura to get the right answer

"What do you mean in a matter of speaking?"

"I was at her place and I didn't have my car, and she has a really bad migraine so I am on my way to my office so that I can write her a prescription for some pain killers, so she can feel some relief. When I left she didn't say anything and I am quite sure she's asleep now"

"Okay so on a technicality that sounds like stealing a car officer Gains, but I am going to tell you this right now because I feel you should know what you are dealing with at the moment. First of all does the name Jane Rizzoli mean anything to you?"

"Not really?"

"Detective Jane Rizzoli is one of Boston's finest, also she's my sister. Second of all that" pointing at Maura "Is Doctor Maura Isles, she is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts she works with us, she is also my sisters best friend, Third of all, if you want to keep your balls intact I suggest you apologize to Maura, and pray to god my sister doesn't come after you." Turning to talk to Maura, "Maur is Janie alright?"

"Yes, she will be fine"

"Good, tell her to get her damn lights fixed will ya?"

"For sure Frankie thank you" she said while getting back into the car and taking her licence and Jane's papers back from the rookie "Thank you officer Gains"

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"Please stop calling me ma'am"

"Oh and Chris" Frankie said "Maura here doesn't lie, she is literal and honest, and someone like Maura Isles isn't going to steal my sisters shitty civic"

Maura pulled back onto the road and was still rather upset when she went into the precinct in a whirlwind of fierce clacks and dagger gazes made her way to the morgue, grabbed her pad out of her desk, and wrote it then tore paper off. Anyone who saw the normally cheery and polite doctor slamming and what not through her office and walking in a fast step to leave the building avoided her gaze and no one dared talk to her, even Angela who saw her walk in from the cafe, she was going to ask how Jane was, but seeing the doctor in the foul mood she was in decided to leave her alone and make a mental note to call Jane later when she was feeling better and give her hell about pissing her friend off.

While waiting for the pharmacist to fill Jane's prescription, her phone went off, fishing it out of her pocket saw, Jane's number on the screen as well as a picture of Jane while she was sleeping after one of their nights last week when she looked so at peace. Debating whether or not to answer it for a moment but whom was she kidding, it was Jane.

"Yes?" she said coldly

"I'm sorry Maur, I am, I just...I've never seen you write one before and I didn't think that an ME would need it I didn't think they had the power to prescribe things. I'm sorry"

Instantly the cold front in her heart melted "that's okay I forgive you, however" her voice raising a little in frustration, on the other end she heard Jane grumble something indiscernible "You need to fix your break lights."

"I know I've been meaning to do it but I keep forgetting because I rarely drive that car only when my unmarked needs repairs do I drive it"

"Yes well now that I am aware of it, I will remind you to do it when you're feeling better"

"Aww thanks babe"

"Don't Aww thanks babe me"

"What did I do?"

"I was pulled over and nearly incarcerated for "stealing" your car"

"What!" Jane spat out laughing despite the throbbing in her head "Ow ow ow, okay I'm sorry I need to get off the phone it hurts too much, how much longer are you going to be? I feel like I'm going to hurl again"

"Rizzoli, Jane" the pharmacist called and Maura walked up to the counter "Has she had these before?"

"Yes she has"

"Okay that'll be $17.46 please, thank you" Maura mouthed a thank you back and turned to leave

"I'm done now I'm on my way home, do you need anything else?"

"Just you" Jane pouted "and those pills"

Maura arrived back at Jane's place to see that Jane had made something for them to eat. Even though she had a migraine that threatened to put her into a psychiatric hospital she wanted to do something for Maura.

"Jane what are you doing? Baby you should be in bed"

"I'm tired of being in bed, and you weren't here and I couldn't sleep much anyways." She said as she brought their plates to the couch, where her blanket was laying on the back of.

The two at in silence and after they were done Maura gave Jane two Tylenol 3's and refilled her water so she could take them when she returned their plates to the kitchen. After feeding and medicating her girlfriend they sat on opposite sides of the couch. "Jane" Maura said softly knowing that there was still pain, as it hadn't been long enough for the pills to take effect, but getting Jane's attention, Maura shifted so that she would be lying with her head on the armrest and pillows under her supporting her back. She invited Jane to come lay on her, to which Jane happily accepted, placing her head on Maura's chest, and breathing in the scent that made her knees weak, she wrapped her arms around her. Maura pulled the blanket from its spot on the back of the couch and pulled it up to make sure that it was covering the detective's neck. She gave Jane the remote to find something to watch, while Maura's fingers where instantly again in Jane's hair brushing through the curls with one hand and the other hand resting on Jane's arm soothingly moving back and forth.

Maura liked it when they lay like this, it hadn't happened often in the 3 months since they started dating, but on the 6 times it had she loved it. Jane had settled on some quiet romantic comedy, with the volume at a low but still audible lever. About half way through they had fallen asleep. Maura was the first to wake up and noticing the clock realizing they'd been asleep until the late evening. What woke her though was Jane, talking in her peaceful sleep.

"Well there's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" she sleepily mumbled and Maura blushed

"No Maur, not you" which caused Maura to wonder what the hell she was talking about.

"I was talking about this adorable baby of ours, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." She said using the voice we all do when talking to babies. "Although not to outdo her mother who is by far the most amazing woman ever" Jane said quite seriously before she and Maura were startled by a soft rapping on the door, before the lock turned admitting Angela into the apartment.

Jane sat there nervous, and Maura with a blush of embarrassment mostly from hearing Jane's dream, while Angela looked at the two of them sleepily cuddling on the couch.

"Ma what are you doing here?" Jane asked voice full of gravel

"I just wanted to check on you because I saw Maura's car in her driveway I thought she came home, I brought you some dinner, and I thought you might be hungry. Maura why are you here and not your car?"

"Uhh" she stuttered "I'm umm taking care of Jane?" she said rather more asking.

"How did you get here if your car's not?"

"She drove me home this morning" Jane muttered nestling back into Maura's chest ready to resume her sleep.

"What do you mean she drove you home this morning, she said that she was worried about you when you didn't show up for the run you guys talked about. And Dr. Isles was with someone last night" Angela said completely befuddled.

Alarm bells started ringing in Jane's head, and she just though _ya know what fuck it after a dream like that_ "Maura and I have been dating for three months Ma."

To which all Angela could say looking at the ever reddening Maura Isles "She, as in Jane, as in my _Daughter_, was the one making you yell out your thanks to Jesus Christ last night?" Angela said with an unreadable look on her face. Maura was genuinely scared, she wasn't sure if she was angry or happy or sad or disgusted or what.

"Umm yes?" Maura said

After that Jane jumped up and ran to the bathroom and Maura followed her, this time Jane let her come in and Maura held Jane's hair back while she hurled. When she finished Jane sat there forehead resting on the arm lying across the seat. "Maura my head hurts again" Jane all but cried. "Shh shh baby it's okay I'm here" she said releasing all of the long black curls and grabbing a wash cloth and wetting it under cold water before wiping at the sweat on Jane's forehead that was there from all the heaving. Having helped Jane stand and move over to the sink where she got Jane's toothbrush ready for here before handing it to her so all she had to do was brush.

After brushing Jane place a hand either side of Maura's face stroking her cheeks gently, she placed a kiss on Maura's forehead followed by a whispered "Thank you"

Jane turned Maura to face the door then wrapped her arms around her and rested her chin on her shoulder so her mouth was next to her ear in a full standing spoon. "I love you Maura, thank you for everything you've done today, but can I have some more meds and go back to sleep?" she said as she pushed Maura to start walking upon seeing her mother she also whispered "I'm sorry I told ma without asking you" placing a kiss on Maura's shoulder, she extricated herself and went back to the couch while Maura filled her water glass and brought her more medication, that wasn't given to her until 3 quarters of the glass was emptied. Afterwards she returned the now empty glass to the kitchen and went back to the couch.

Jane silently motioned for her to resume their previous spots which she did, soon after Jane was fast asleep again. The whole time Angela just watched and listened. Jane had never let anyone take care of her the way she was letting Maura take care of her now, not even when she was little. Angela stood there watching as Maura stroked Jane's arm and ran her fingers through her hair and every now and then placing a kiss to Jane's head. Maura for the most part had forgotten Angela was there, she was too wrapped up in Jane and what Jane needed.

Angela walked over and turned off the TV with the remote that had fallen away from the couch that she picked up before sitting on the coffee table in front of Maura. With a tear rolling down from her eye but looking at her hands that were folded in her lap "You know Jane has never let anyone, and I mean anyone myself included take care of her the way she lets you. When she was little she would push me away especially when she was sick, and here she is asking you to be her pillow." She paused and looked Maura in the eyes. "You know I never thought I'd see the day that Janie was in love, I always wanted it but I'd never seen it. And I was mostly kidding before when we were all joking around an I said that she should marry you so then I'd know that I'd like who she married. But I see now that is quite a possibility, and I couldn't be more thrilled, and not just because you're a doctor" she chuckled wiping at the few tears on her face. "I still want grandchildren so don't think you're getting out of that"

Maura for her part sat silently and listened tears falling from her eyes that Angela reached up to wipe away, Maura chuckled at the last bit. And they sat in a pleasant thankful silence, thankful that this didn't go as scary as either she or Jane thought it might. They sat there quietly until the silence was penetrated by Jane's sleep talking "Push Maura push, we're almost there, just a little more" to Angela it sounded as if in her dream they were pushing a car and thought nothing of it. Maura saw the dismissive look in her eyes and knew that given a few more minutes that look would be one of pure elation as Jane quite literally dreamed of having children with Maura. In her head Maura counted down until Jane spoke again judging by the subtle tensing and shifting of the body on top of hers _3-2-1_

"Maur, she looks just like you"

Did y'all get the reference with the police officer? God I think I'm funny sometimes, if you don't know who that is then Google it you'll totally have to know his more popular alter ego ;)

As always I love hearing your thoughts so thank you in advance for any reviews I do get I truly appreciate it.


End file.
